1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the repair of a vehicle whose tire exhibits a loss of inflation pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a tire undergoes damage resulting in a loss of its internal inflation pressure, it is no longer capable of providing the service for which it is designed. The now widespread solution consists in providing equipment called a "spare wheel." Numerous other solutions which are intended to confer on the wheel-tire unit a certain capacity for carrying a load in the case of puncture, by providing a suitable support, most often inside the pneumatic cavity itself (rigid supports, connected to the interior of the rim or integrated into it, flexible supports, foam rubber strips) are also known.
For vehicles which must circulate in difficult and variable conditions, systems integrated into the vehicle are known; these systems make it possible to regulate the inflation pressure of the tires from the driver's place, even while driving.